Be Stella My Heart
August 2, 2018 October 4, 2018 October 9, 2018 October 23, 2018 November 2, 2018 November 2, 2018 November 2, 2018 November 2, 2018 November 21, 2018 November 21, 2018 November 23, 2018 |viewers = 1.53 million}} "Be Stella My Heart" is the twenty-ninth episode of the third season and one-hundred-thirtieth episode of The Loud House. Plot When the new girl starts hanging around Lincoln and his friends, they begin to suspect she likes one of them. Synopsis At the elementary school, Lincoln, Clyde, Liam, Zach, and Rusty are making deals so they can swap lunches. After swapping lunches, the boys discover that Stella, the girl Lincoln met on the bus some time ago, has arrived, and attempt to act cool. When Stella asks the boys if they want to swap lunches for some carrot sticks, the boys end up making an awkward impression, causing Stella to leave. After lunch, the boys are playing dodge ball in the gymnasium. When they get into snake position, Stella arrives, and asks if she can join them, but end up freezing out of anxiety. Later, during science class, Stella asks the boys if she could join them, but their anxiety kicks in, and end up dropping their experiment, creating an explosion charring them. As the boys wait outside the nurse's office, Rusty theorizes that Stella likes one of them, taking note of how she asked all of them three times in just a single day. Thinking he's right, the boys decide to make themselves look good, so that the next time Stella meets up with them, they can deduce which one of the boys she likes. After primping themselves up, Stella walks up to Lincoln, and asks him if he wants to go to the Burpin' Burger, and Lincoln eagerly accepts. The next day, Lincoln is explaining his story to the others, when Stella arrives. Thinking he's going to be asked for seconds, Stella suddenly walks up to Rusty, and asks if he wants to go to the flea market, and Rusty accepts. Before long, Stella starts inviting each boy individually, making each one of them jealous. Arriving home after school, Lincoln wonders why Stella is asking all of them. He learns from an episode of The Dream Boat his sisters are watching that he has to "blow her out of the water" to fully understand who she likes. Wearing his date khakis, Lincoln discovers that the other boys have seen The Dream Boat as well, and are taking the show's advice (Rusty is wearing a white suit, Zach had a teeth whitening, Liam applied cologne, and Clyde has ditched his glasses). Arriving to the cafeteria, the boys see Stella sitting alone, and attempt to race after her. During their chase, the boys attempt to sabotage each other so they can get to her first. However, despite their efforts, Stella leaves the moment they catch up to her. During gym class, the boys begin arguing with each other, leading them to go to the nurse's office again. As they heal themselves, the boys make amends when they realize that Stella is driving them apart. Later, the boys confront Stella, and say that they want no more of her business, saying that she keeps asking them out on "dates". However, Stella laughs at this, saying that she's not dating them. She explains that she just wanted to get to know them a bit more. She tried to do so when they were together, but because they kept getting anxious whenever she arrived, she thought getting to know them one by one would be easier. With the situation cleared up, Stella sadly leaves when she sees how the boys perceived her. Realizing they messed up, the boys decide to make things up. During lunch, the boys apologize to Stella for perceiving her actions the wrong way, but Stella doesn't respond. Thinking she's still furious at them, the boys decide to leave, but Stella asks them if they would like to trade lunches, and they accept, successfully rekindling their friendship. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Jessica DiCicco as Zach *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa / Liam / Nurse Patti *Andre Robinson as Clyde *Jill Talley as Kelly *Wyatt Griswold as Rusty *Haley Tju as Stella Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lily, Girl Jordan, Penelope, and Coach Pacowski have no lines in the episode. Trivia *This episode takes place after "White Hare", because Kevin Sullivan has confirmed that the new girl from the aforementioned episode was, in fact, Stella, and that she had a redesign during production of this episode. *Lincoln wears his date khakis from "Save the Date" again. *The snake formation from "Back Out There" is brought up throughout the whole episode. **Also, Rusty wears the same suit from that episode as well. *On the Japanese-style promo, the episode title is written in Japanese: "私の心はステラです" (Watashi no kokoro wa Suteradesu). When translated, it roughly translates to "My Heart is Stella". *The title card (except for the drawing), was very similar from "The Waiting Game". *In the middle of the episode, Lincoln has his hairstyle from "White Hare". *The title card music from "Change of Heart" can be heard when Stella wanted to spend time with one of the boys. *This episode marks the first time that Clyde is in love with a female peer, in this case, Stella. *Lincoln is shown trying to impress Stella just like in "White Hare", despite not learning how to be himself after the events of that episode. *With the exception of one line from Lisa, none of Lincoln's sisters have dialogue in this episode. **All ten sisters only appear when they are watching The Dream Boat. **The nine non-speaking sisters remain motionless, unnamed and uncredited in both segments in the episode, although Lori only appears as a photograph in the episode's sister segment, "Absent Minded". **Lynn and Luna only appear twice; they are seen the second time when Lincoln sits next to Lisa. References *''Be Stella My Heart'' - The title is a pun of the phrase "be still my heart", which means to calm down. *'' '' - The way Clyde shouts "Stella!" resembles how Stanley shouted Stella's name in this 1951 film. *'' '' - When Liam was showcasing his photos of him and Stella at the wig shop, the two were seen wearing a pink wig and a purple wig, similar to the two main characters in this Cartoon Network series. Grey Griffin also worked on the show as the voice of Yumi. Errors *Both times Liam offers a lunch to trade, the contents of his zip lock bags are transparent. *When Zach is showing the boys the video of he and Stella laser tagging, Clyde has one eye open and one eye closed. *In the Brazilian dub credits, Liam and Rusty's dubbers are switched (Renan Vidal and Dudu Drummond respectively), Lisa (Louise Schachter) is accredited twice, and Lily (Hannah Buttel) is accredited even when she didn't speak. Running Gags *Stella asking one of the others if they would like to accompany her to a specific place. *The boys trying to give off a good impression. *The boys making deals so they can swap lunches. **And nobody wanting Zach's tuna kits. *Clyde facing the wrong direction due to not wearing his glasses. *Lisa being the only sister to speak, albeit only one line. Clip The Loud House Back To School Supplies Guide! �� EXCLUSIVE Bonus Clip! Nick es:Sé Mi Amor, Stella id:Be Stella My Heart ja:私の心はステラです